Often on gravel roads, the gravel is displaced to the sides of the road and collects over time along a shoulder of the road due to the passing of vehicles. This is undesirable as the road loses its covering while the shoulder of the road becomes dangerous to drive on as it is full of loose particles.
Devices have been used in an effort to redistribute gravel evenly across the surface of the road. These do not effectively reclaim the gravel that collects at the shoulder of the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,435 to Hargrave describes a disking device for use with a grader or other similar vehicle. The disking device comprises a plurality of discs axially aligned and mounted either in front or to the rear of the mouldboard of the grader for levelling and spreading earth and other particulate materials. The device is limited however to being centrally mounted beneath the grader. The device requires manual adjustment of the height of the discs in relation to the grader and manual adjustment of the depth of cut of the discs.